


Sound Bites

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em, smut? Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Bites

**Author's Note:**

> I have not intended for any harm to come from this story, it is just the result of two people being really, really ridiculously good looking and being total cuties with each other. I also wrote this in 4 hours, not beta-ed either so I hope it's okay! More than likely there will be several grammatical or spelling errors.

It was the end of a long day shooting in Belfast. The weather was horrid; high winds, lashing rain and freezing cold. Needless to say, she couldn't wait to get back to her hotel room to draw a bath and just melt away her worries. Luckily her breaks between filming had allowed her reprieve in the glass fronted building that the university had so kindly let them use for the day. She sat in the sun at lunch, basking in the warm of the sun through the windows. She was glad for the warmth, as short as her break was. There was no better feeling than seeing her car reverse into the driveway after her final scene, as late as the hour was. Walking over, she stopped abruptly, as she was pretty sure there was someone else in the backseat. Was this definitely her car? Had a taxi maybe just pulled in to turn? No, it was definitely hers. The driver walked over to her as per usual, taking her bags in placing them in the boot. 

David rarely enjoyed surprises, whether he be the recipient or the receiver of said surprise. He hoped to god she would appreciate this one. They had been texting on and off since she returned to start filming again, but he just couldn't stop thinking of her, regardless of what he was doing. So after getting some time off from shooting Aquarius, getting in touch with her assistant, and then having to call the transport company to persuade her driver to pick him up from the airport whilst she was shooting earlier. It didn't turn to to be as long a journey as he first thought, but he was still feeling jet-lagged. When they arrived at their destination, the driver assured him she only had another 40 mins of shooting, and that the street they were on was famous for it's essential student facilities i.e. fast food if he was feeling hungry. He declined the offer.  
The driver left the car and he could see her trying to look through the blacked out windows of the Mercedes saloon. His excitement was building already, it had been a long 3 weeks. She then turned around again, walking away from the car, it looked as if she was saying goodbye to some of the crew and cast. He felt like two more minutes of sitting in this car was gonna make him stir crazy. He needed to touch her. Kiss her. Feel her come undone under him as soon as possible. Did this car have a divide between the driver and backseat? The driver was gonna get an earful/eyeful otherwise. The car door opened and he took the opportunity to be as suave as possible.  
"I'm sorry, but this car is reserved for the one and only Detective Superintendent Gibson", he purred as lowly as he could.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, David! I think I may have just had a heart attack! How on earth are you even here?! I thought you were filming all this week? Just, what, how…?“ she stuttered. It also seemed she pretty much fell into the car rather than her usual smooth demeanour she adopted after playing Stella Gibson all day long. “Well you definitely are a sight for sore eyes.” and smiled at him with a peaceful look on her face.

"Glad to hear it, G-woman. It's safe to say it took quite a bit of effort to get this little surprise organised, but you're worth every second of awkward conversations with limo drivers, convincing them that yes, I am that guy from The X Files, I do indeed know you, and that no, she won't be too angry for me to turn up in her ride unannounced." her laugh after that spiel was making him decide this was the best excursion he had ever undertaken in his whole life.

"You know, I had a weird feeling all day that something either really good or really bad was gonna happen. So other than pretty much falling flat on my face trying to get in the car, this has been a reasonably good occurrence." she joked, whilst shimmying closer to him in the backseat.  
"Also, there's a privacy divider in this car, and I don't know about you, but I don't mind leaving the driver with some interesting sound bites..." she purred in his ear, whilst licking and sucking on it. She dragged her hand up his lap, and could feel his arousal building. She had never been more thankful to "forget" to wear underwear today.

"Fuuuuck, Gillian, you keep saying things like that, and touching me like that and we'll be leaving interesting sound bites for the whole fucking crew back there" he managed to whisper out, as seductively as possible in his current condition.  
Just then the car pulled away, causing her to fall on top of him even more, relishing in the feeling of her chest pressed hard against his. He took this opportunity to grab the back of her head and pull in her in for their first proper kiss of the night. It was everything he had been fantasying about since the minute she left his house in L.A. three weeks ago. Tongues thrusting against each other, the odd clinking of teeth against one another, his hands steadily making their way up her skirt. 

“Keep going up there and I think you’ll very much appreciate what you may or may not find, Duchovny”, her breath starting to become laboured, her thighs becoming slicker every inch he moved towards her centre.

“Thigh highs and no panties? Now I’m the one about to have a heart attack.” he breathed in her ear. He slowly started to stroke her inner thighs, her moans and pants becoming more and more frequent in his ear. His jeans were becoming far too tight, and he was pretty sure he was gonna bust a seam if he didn’t get out of them in the next 2 minutes. Luckily, Gillian could read his mind, as she suddenly grabbed for the button and fly on his jeans. Pushing through the gap in his boxers, she freed him, much to his relief. There they sat, mutually trying earnestly to get each other off in the back of her limo, faces pressed against one another, their kisses becoming sloppier by the second. She couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Now what could possibly be making you laugh right in my face, Ms Anderson? I hope for your sake it’s not at my expense, or there will most definitely be consequences.” Just then he nipped her neck roughly, whilst simultaneously pressing roughly on her clit, forcing her to cry out against his neck.

“Oooooohhh, yes, fuck, David, please don’t stop!” she managed to pant in his ear, having now lost her concentration on her ministrations on his cock. Good timing too, as the car came to a stop, and the driver announced they were at her hotel. The back entrance, as he had suggested earlier after leaving his bags off. They fixed themselves as much as possible before exiting the car, her hair having become messy and sticking in all directions after his hands getting lost in it. He adjusted himself back in his jeans as best he could and they both left the car a little flushed and giggling like high-schoolers. He turned and gave the driver a hefty tip, as well as a look to convey “any of this gets out and I’ll fucking end you”. It seemed to do the trick.

After what felt like hours waiting to get his bags and reaching her room, he stood by the window and admired the view. A vista over the city centre and across to the river Lagan.  
“I never realised how beautiful this city was.”

“It has a bad rep, and I guess people never really assume that underneath that is a city full of amazing architecture and fascinating people.” She stated whilst wrapping her arms around his waist. He then realised she was now only wearing her thigh highs and bra, and must have stripped off when he was day dreaming out the window.

“Aww, I missed the main show!” he cried, turning around and appreciating her properly. Her hands went straight for the collar of his jacket, tearing it off and throwing it behind her, earning a hearty laugh from the owner.  
“Not my favourite jacket or anything…" She considered ripping off all the buttons on his shirt, but it was one of her favourites and decided to let it survive another day. He helped her along with the buttons, eager to get out of all his clothing as well.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your hands all over me, David. I’ve missed them every morning, evening and night since I left.” she sounded almost emotional enough to start crying, and he jerked back to look into her eyes to read her mood. But she was fine, the lust was back in her eyes, giving him the signal to keep going, never stop caressing her. He pulled her in for a searing kiss, his arousal poking her stomach, getting more intense, and again her hands went for his fly, tearing it open and pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs. She took him in her hand, steadily pumping his shaft, in turn causing her arousal to shoot up a few notches. His hands travelled to the soft, round muscle of her ass, giving it a considerable squeeze, making her arch her back and moan in pleasure.

“I think you’ve mooned Belfast for long enough, get that gorgeous ass of yours on that bed right now” she essentially growled in his ear. He nearly came just from her voice alone. He’d done it alone with her on the other end of the phone last week, now, actually touching her and having her whisper those things in his ear was almost too much.

“Fuck babe, you know how much I love it when you’re demanding” she pushed him down, his knees hanging off the end of the bed, his cock hard and red, pre-cum spilling from the tip. He looked good enough to eat right now, but she didn’t have time for that. She was about to take off her thigh highs, after discarding her bra, but he begged her to keep them on.  
“Nuh-uh, I don’t think we’ve fucked with you wearing these things before, you look amazing in them babe”. 

“Well I would hate to deprive you of that G-man. I'm more than happy to indulge your Stella Gibson fantasy” and with that sank down onto his cock, her walls stretching blissfully to accommodate his size. She wasn’t for wasting time tonight, straight away starting to bounce on his thighs, her breath coming out in high pitched whimpers and a string of unintelligible curse words mixed with multiple names of deities. 

“Yes Gillian, keep going, I’m so close, are you close? Fuck yes baby!!” his right hand went straight for her clit, the left going round to her ass, sliding in between her ass cheeks, and playing with her anus.  
“You want me to?”

“God yes, I swear if you don’t I may have to kill you!” she was starting to moan continuously now, and screamed in pleasure as he entered her with his finger. He knew it wouldn’t be long now for either of them, her walls were starting to contract around both his dick and his finger, and he was pretty close to letting go completely.  
“Oh shit, David, I’m coming, I’m coming… YEEEESSSS Oh Jesus YES!” she screamed. Another interesting sound bite for whoever her neighbours were in this hotel. 

“Holy jesus, fuck Gillian, you feel so amazing! Uh fuck YES!" he came with a shout, and thought about maybe preparing himself for the door being pounded down fairly soon. She collapsed on top of him and he relished the weight of her naked, sweaty, heaving body on top of his.  
As she came to again, she looked in his eyes and had never felt more thankful for his presence in her life.  
“Well don’t you look pensive right now, considering you’ve just had the most amazing orgasm of your life” he laughed at his own thoughts, stroking the strands of hair stuck to her forehead. She just shook her head, tilted her gaze, and kissed him softly on the lips. God, she loved his lips, and lingered on his bottom one, biting just a little as she pulled away.

“Best orgasm of my life? Yeah, I guess I’ll let you believe that for the time being… I think the gender of the true culprit will possibly emasculate you a little.”

“A lady was better than me?!”

“Hmmm, maybe. But a lady never tells.” she erupted in laughter at the look on his face, got off him and made her way to the bathroom. “Care to join me?” she called back as he heard the shower starting.

“Fuck yes, I need to blow my competition out of the water, so to speak” he joked whilst walking into the bathroom, to find an unimpressed looking Gillian, standing completely naked under the shower spray. “Okay, that was a bad one, I will admit that.” She burst out laughing, responding by grabbing him by the hand and pushing him against the wall.

“Shut up and fuck me again, god!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first and only ever foray into this type of story. I prided myself in never succumbing to writing RPF, but here I am. What an asshole I was. However, the story was sitting in my mind for a few days and I just had to get it out. I am merely an instrument for the muses (and yes I've seen that excuse before).


End file.
